Alterations in the cellular genes which directly or indirectly control cell growth and differentiation are considered to be the main cause of cancer. There are some thirty families of genes, called oncogenes, which are implicated in human tumor formation. Members of one such family, the raf gene family, are frequently found to be mutated in human tumors. The raf family includes three highly conserved genes termed A-, B- and c-raf (also called raf-1). c-Raf, the best characterized member of the raf family, is the cellular homologue of v-raf, the transforming gene of the murine sarcoma virus 3611. Raf genes encode protein kinases that are thought to play important regulatory roles in signal transduction processes that regulate cell proliferation. Mutation of raf genes causing a truncation or other modification that leads to the expression of raf kinase without a functional negative regulatory domain at the amino-terminal end results in conversion to a form which is implicated in transformation of mammalian cells in culture, and tumor formation. A raf gene having an absent or inactive regulatory domain is said to be "activated." Activated (truncated) raf has been detected in a variety of human cancers including small-cell lung carcinoma, primary stomach cancer, renal cancer, breast cancer, laryngeal cancer, skin fibroblasts from members of a cancer-prone family (Li-Fraumeni syndrome), and in a human glioblastoma cell line. The position of truncation in a number of human carcinomas occurs in the vicinity of exons 7 and 8 and the intervening intron 7 of the c-raf coding region. Rapp et al., The Oncogene Handbook, E. P. Reddy, A. M Skalka and T. Curran, eds., Elsevier Science Publishers, New York, 1988, pp. 213-253. Stanton, V. P. and G. M. Cooper, Mol. Cell. Biol. 1987, 7, 1171-1179. DNA from these sources contained a transforming activity, identified in most cases as c-raf-1 derived, as determined by DNA transfection of NIH/3T3 cells. In the case of the primary stomach cancer, DNA from normal tissue was not transforming to 3T3 cells. Injection of truncated c-raf protein into serum-starved NIH 3T3 cells induces DNA synthesis and morphological transformation in those cells. App et al., Mol. Cell Biol. 1991, 11, 913-919. Abnormal expression of the normal (non-activated) c-raf protein is also believed to play a role in abnormal cell proliferation since it has been reported that 60% of all lung carcinoma cell lines express unusually high levels of normal c-raf mRNA and protein. Rapp et al., The Oncogene Handbook, E. P. Reddy, A. M Skalka and T. Curran, eds., Elsevier Science Publishers, New York, 1988, pp. 213-253.
Oligonucleotides have been employed as therapeutic moieties in the treatment of disease states in animals and man. For example, workers in the field have now identified antisense, triplex and other oligonucleotide compositions which are capable of modulating expression of genes implicated in viral, fungal and metabolic diseases.
As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,890, issued Mar. 24, 1992 in the name of Gewirtz, et al., is directed to antisense oligonucleotides complementary to the c-myb oncogene and antisense oligonucleotide therapies for certain cancerous conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,917, issued Aug. 4, 1992, provides antisense oligonucleotides that inhibit human interleukin-1 receptor expression. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,617, issued Feb. 11, 1992, provides methods for treating cancer patients with antisense oligonucleotides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,195 issued Nov. 24, 1992 provides oligonucleotide inhibitors of HIV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,810, issued Apr. 2, 1991, provides oligomers capable of hybridizing to herpes simplex virus Vmw65 mRNA and inhibiting replication. U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,428, issued Mar. 16, 1993, provides antisense oligonucleotides having antiviral activity against influenzavirus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,463, issued Feb. 21, 1989, provides antisense oligonucleotides and methods using them to inhibit HTLV-III replication. U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,717 (Cohen et al.), issued Feb. 15, 1994, is directed to a mixed linkage oligonucleotide phosphorothioates complementary to an oncogene; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,019 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,423 (Cohen et al.) are directed to phosphorothioate oligonucleotide analogs used to prevent replication of foreign nucleic acids in cells. Antisense oligonucleotides have been safely administered to humans and clinical trials of several antisense oligonucleotide drugs are presently underway. It is thus established that oligonucleotides can be useful therapeutic instrumentalities and can be configured to be useful in treatment regimes for treatment of cells and animal subjects, especially humans.
Antisense oligonucleotide inhibition of oncogenes has proven to be a useful tool in understanding the roles of various oncogene families. For example, Holt et al., Mol. Cell Biol. 1988, 8, 963-973, have shown that antisense oligonucleotides hybridizing specifically with mRNA transcripts of the oncogene c-myc, when added to cultured HL60 leukemic cells, inhibit proliferation and induce differentiation. Anfossi et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 1989, 86, 3379-3383, have shown that antisense oligonucleotides specifically hybridizing with mRNA transcripts of the c-myb oncogene inhibit proliferation of human myeloid leukemia cell lines. Wickstrom et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 1988, 85, 1028-1032, have shown that expression of the protein product of the c-myc oncogene as well as proliferation of HL60 cultured leukemic cells are inhibited by antisense oligonucleotides hybridizing specifically with c-myc mRNA. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,838 (Bos et al.) discloses molecules useful as probes for detecting a mutation in DNA which encodes a ras protein. An antisense oligonucleotide complementary to the first six codons of human c-raf has been used to demonstrate that the mitogenic response of T cells to interleukin-2 (IL-2) requires c-raf. Cells treated with the oligonucleotide showed a near-total loss of c-raf protein and a substantial reduction in proliferative response to IL-2. Riedel et al., Eur. J. Immunol. 1993, 23, 3146-3150. Rapp et al. have disclosed expression vectors containing a raf gene in an antisense orientation downstream of a promoter, and methods of inhibiting raf expression by expressing an antisense Raf gene or a mutated Raf gene in a cell. WO application 93/04170. An antisense oligodeoxyribonucleotide complementary to codons 1-6 of murine c-Raf has been used to abolish insulin stimulation of DNA synthesis in the rat hepatoma cell line H4IIE. Tornkvist et al., J. Biol. Chem. 1994, 269, 13919-13921. WO Application 93/06248 discloses methods for identifying an individual at increased risk of developing cancer and for determining a prognosis and proper treatment of patients afflicted with cancer comprising amplifying a region of the c-raf gene and analyzing it for evidence of mutation. Thus there remains a long-felt need for improved compositions and methods for inhibiting abnormal raf gene expression.